Davik Cloudcruiser
Life: Davik Cloudcruiser was born on Mustafar during a Droids invasion. A sith stole him from his mother and father, he could not remember the sith, though he was trained by Count Dooku and learned the ways of the Sith. One day, by surprise, Dooku attacked. Davik escaped and wanted revenge. He also hated the Republic for killing his parents. Whenever he found Droids or Clones, he attacked. Later on, he became a Sith Spy. Turned to the Republic. When he was a Spy of the Sith, he entered a Squad named "Elite Omega Forge". He started to have a feel for that Squad. He became a clone after that. He followed the Republic. He was only against Droids then. Then came the Battle of Ryloth. He leaded a Y-wing Squad into safety after a ambush.He went back and was happy to find his Leader "Leven Taazer" in safety. Umbara & Happiness Later on, he became a General of the Squad. Months passed and then the Battle of Umbara came. He battled with his Squad. He also battled alone. He battle with friends, such as SurgeSnipe TheAssassin and Tras Dusktech. Davik and the General of Elite Omega Forge (anton bucker, blasty tanker, clone191 blast, deno walker, and john infrashiver) came upon a Old Jedi Temple or Prison on Umbara. It had the Sith symbol and Jedi. Davik and the Squad went away and fought the Shadow Warriors and Droids. One day, Davik was shot and he had to take a break. It was Christmas Eve and he visited a old friend and bought him a Daghee Lightsaber. He was happy he joined the Republic. (Yet hates Dark Nebula) Hated Squad Dark Neubla is Daviks most hated Squad.He used to work for her (Xalandra Nova.)But after a few days after Davik quit, she ignored Davik for no specific reason. Davik wanted revenge against Nova (She went through Ree Shaala, Dureena Nova, and now, Xalandra Nova). But yet, Davik gave up. (There was also Breach but they joined Dark Nebula one day) A One and a Million find. Davik alone attacked a Droid base. After he defeated the Droids in the Training Room, he found himself at the bridge .He defeated all the Droids and he found a person tied up. "Mother?" Davik said. It was his mother tied up. They escaped the ship and Davik brought his mother to Dantoine to live there. (Sadly, his Mother died; before the Clones got Stormtrooper armor, Vader commander a attack there to kill a Jedi and they killed Davik's mother.) Old Memories. Davik had friends that he never saw again: Kit Melkweild, Allie Dwyer, Anja Vastrazor, and Lord Dewayne. He has friends that he will never forget. SurgeSnipe TheAssassin, Ben Blazingquicker, Maria Mei, Leven Taazer, and Wuher MosEisley. Occured Death. Davik went on a mission to Ryloth; Droids were invading. He had gotten a Speeder and got to Lessu. Hyena Bombers started bombing the city. Davik tried to avoid as much destroyed buildings and bombs as much as he could. Then behind him a building collapsed on him. Brought to Life. Davik woke up at a Republic Base. He had been revived from the building. "I'm the one who was there to find you." said Jedi Master Ferroda. "I can't believe I survived." said Davik surprised. He got up."What happened to Lessu?" said Davik worried. "Burnt to the ground." said Ferroda. "No..." said Davik Umbara again. After the wound Davik had gotten, he's back at Umbara fighting. "Men, are you alright out there?" said Leven Taazer (The Leader) on Umbara. "Wait, where's Davik?!" he said, scared. "I'm alright sir, I'm fine. Just taking out a few Shadow warriors and Droids." said Davik. "Is everything alright?" said john infrashiver. "Yes." said Davik Category:Male Characters Human|Member|General Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Member Category:General Category:Humans